jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów/Władca Smoków
Cześć tu Manwe234. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadania. Piszcie w komentarzach co sądzicie o moim opowiadaniu, które jeszcze pisze. Na razie:) W odległej krainie zwanej Śródziemiem żył Sauron,był wrogiem wolnych ludów i zamierzał podbić świat oraz zniewolić jego mieszkańców. Jedynie czego mu brakuje to swego pierścienia. Czy Czkawka razem z Astrid, Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem oraz bliżniakami, Szpadką i Mieczykiem uda się pokonać Saurona i wrócić do swego świata? Przekonacie się w tym opowiadaniu. Rozdział 1 Początek przygody. Berk Na wyspie Berk toczył się zwyczajny dzień. Od czasu gdy Czkawka razem z Szczerbatkiem pokonali Drago i jego Oszołostracha na wyspie żyło o wieje spokojnie i bezpiecznie. Odkąd Czkawka został wodzem miał o wiele mniej czasu dla przyjaciół i swojej dziewczyny Astrid. Jednak dzięki pomocy swojej mamy potrafił znaleść wystarczająco dużo czasu. Postanowił przyjsć do smoczej akademii by spotkać swoich przyjaciół. Czkawka-Cześć wszystkim. Wszyscy- Część W tym momencie podeszła do niego piękna blondwłosa dziewczyna i go pocałowała.Była to własnie Astrid. Astrid- Co u ciebie słychać kochanie-zapytała Czkawka-Dobrze Daje sobie radę z wodzowaniem dzięki pomocy mojej mamy. Astrid-Do dobrze. Co robimy wodzu?-spytała Czkawka- Urządzamy smocze wyścigi, co wy na to? Wszyscy-Tak. ######## W Rivendell Biała Rada naradzała w sprawie Zła nadciągającego z Mordoru. Gandalf Szary- Musimy coś zrobić. Sauron z każdym dniem rośnie w siłe. Nie ma jeszcze pierścienia, ale wysłał na poszukiwanie Dzięwięciu. Galadriela-Musimy znaleść go przed nim bo inaczej czeka zagłada nas wszystkich. Gandalf Szary- Wiem że prawdobodownie pierścien należący niegdyś do Bilba a obecnie do Froda to jest Jedyny Pierścien. Elrond-Musisz wyruszyć do Shire i go ostrzeć. Gandalf Szary-Zrobię to lecz przyda się pomoc kogoś, kto umie tresować smoki. Galadriela-Znasz kogoś takiego? Gandalf Szary- Tak, ale nie pochodzi z naszego świata. Elrond-Jak się nazywa? Gandalf Szary-Czkawka. To na razie wszystko ale jutro postaram się zrobić kolejną część Na radzie nie było tylko Sarumana, bo już zwrócił się ku złu. Rozdział 2 Sprowadzenie smoczych jeżdzów. Galadriela- Skąd go znasz? Gandalf Szary- Podczas mojej podróży spotkałem go i jego przyjaciół. Elrond- Trzeba będzie jego sprowadzić. Może nam pomóc w walce z Sauronem. Gandalf Szary- A więc postanowione. Tymczasem na Berk Sączysmark- A niech to Czkawka znowu wygrał. Śledzik- A co dziwisz się? W końcu to on jeżdzi na nocnej furii. Astrid- Gratuluje Czkawka i pocałowała go. Czkawka-Dziękuje. I myślę że Sączysmark może wygra następnym razem. Nagle otworzył się portal i zaczął wciągać wszystkich tam obecny wikingów. Przyjaciele próbowali się opierać,ale zostali wciągnięci. Potem portal się zamknął. Potem w Rivendell Wszyscy wylądowali w dużym placu. Nie wiedzieli gdzie są. Sączysmark- Gdzie my jesteśmy. Mieczyk- Jesteśmy w Walhalii Szpadka- Ale przecież nie zginęliśmy. Czkawka- Szpadka ma rację, jesteśmy w jakiś nieznanym miejscu. Nagle podeszło do nich trójka osób. Pierszy z nich był ubrany w eleganckie szaty a na głowie miał diadem. Był to Elrond. Druga osoba była ubrany w długie szare szaty, nosiła długi szpicasty kapelusz. A był to Gandałf. Trzecia osoba była bardzo piękna kobieta w białych szatach i diademem na głowie. Była to Galadriela. Czkawka- Kim jesteście i gdzie my jesteśmy?-zapytał Elrond-Jesteście w Rivendell, ostatnim przyjaznym domu na wszchód od morza a ja nazywam się Elrond władca Rivendell a to Gandalf Szary czarodziej i Galadriela władczyni Lorien. Astrid- A jakiej jesteśmy krainie i jak się tu znaleślizmy? Gandalf Szary- Jesteście w Śródziemiu a sprowadziłe was tu, bo potrzebujemy pomocy. Czkawka- Pomocy w czym? Galadriela- Pozwólcie że wam o tym opowiem. W Śródziemiu żyje wiele ras: Ludzie,Elfowie,Krasnoludy,Hobbici jak i rówież Orkowie,Gobliny,Trolle jak i o wiele gorsze stwory. A pomocy potrzebujemy w pokonaniu Saurona. Mieczyk- Do trolle istnieją naprawdę? Szpadka- I Elfy też? Czkawka- A kim jest ten Sauron? Gandalf Szary- Jest potężnym Majarem, dawnym sługą Melkora. Chce podbić nasz świat i zniewolić wszystkie rasy. Jedynie czego potrzebuje by przykryć świat drugim mrokiem jest jego pierścien, który utracił przed wiekami. Czkawka- Czemu my? Gandalf Szary-Ponieważ masz serce smoka a dusze wojownika. A twoich przyjaciół przypadkiem sprowadziliśmy. Czkawka- A nie możecie ich przenieść z powrotem? Gandalf Szary- Niestety dopóki nie pomożecie pokonać Saurona, nie będe mógł was odesłać z powrote. Astrid- Czemu? Gandalf Szary-Ponieważ żużyłem sporo mocy by was sprowadzić oraz to że Sauron własnie teraz zablokował wszystkie portale. Elrond- A więć pomożecie? Czkawka razem z przyjaciółmi się naradzał i postawił że pomogą. Elrond- A wię dobrze. Lindir pokaże wam pokoje, gdzie będziecie spać a Arwena oprowadzi was po Rivendell. Czkawka-Dziękuje Elrondzie. Nagle przyszła Arwena córka Elronda. Chłopaki jak ją zobaczyli,to im szczęki spadły na sam dół. Sączysmark aż się ślinił na jej widok. Ślędzikowi buzia była cały czas otwarta a Mieczyk aż zagwizdnął. Elrond- Poznajcie moją córke Arwene ( Gwiazda Wieczorna). Arwena- Miło was poznać. Sączysmark-Witaj malenka, mówił ci ktoś że jestes piękna? I nagle został uderzony i poleciał z 10 metrów. Arwena- Nigdy tak to mnie nie mów zrozumniano. Sączysmark-dobrze,ała. Wszyscy się z tego śmiali a potem poszli oglądać Rivendell. W Mordorze Sauron- A więć szary czarodziej sprowadził kogoś z innego świata. Ale to nić wkrótce odnajde pierścien i podbije Śródziemie. Nawet ci przybysze nic nie wskórają. Rozdział 3 przybycie Aragorna. Z powrotem w Rivendell Gandalf- Jutro wyrusze do shire ostrzeć Froda a wy zostaniecie w Rivendell. Czkawka- Niech będzie. Gdy Gandalf otrzedł przyjaciele zobaczyli tajemniczego przybysza. Twarz miał zasłoniętą kapturem i był uzbrojony w łuk i miecz. Śledzik- Kim jesteś? Przybysz- Nazywam się Aragorn, syn Aratorna-po czym ściągnął kaptur. Gdy Szpadka i Astrid go zobaczyły aż im dech zaparł.A wy jak się nazywacie? Czkawka- Mam na imię Czkawka a to jest Śledzik-mówiąc to pokazał na grubego blondyna, a to jest Śączysmark - pokazująć na niskiego i umięśnionego bruneta a to są bliżniacy Szpadka i Mieczyk- pokazująć na blondyna i blondynke o dredowatych włosachy a to jest Astrid- pokazująć na piękną blond włosą dziewczyne. Aragorn musiał przyznać , że była całkiem ładna. Aragorn- Miło was poznać. Jak już wiecie nazywam się Aragorn i jestem wodzem Dunedainów. Przybyłem spotkać z moją ukochaną Arweną. Sączysmark-Ta elfka, która mnie uderzyła za to że ją podrywałem? Aragorn-Tak, ale zaraz ty ją podrywałesz? Już nie żyjesz. I mężczyzna zaczął gonić tak że Sączysmark krzyczał jak mała dziewczynak,przez co wszyscy się śmiali nawet Aragorn. W końcu mu już odpuścił. Sączysmark w końcu wdrapał się na drzewo i bał się zejść. Aragorn stanął pod drzewem i powiedział- Zejdz z niego, nic ci nie zrobię. Robiłem z ciebie żarty. Po tym smark nie dokońca chciał wierzyć, ale przekonany przez Czkawke szedł z drzewa. Wszyscy się tego śmiali i poszli na kolację. Potem wszyscy poszli spać oprócz Aragorna, który sporkał się z Arweną.Następnego dnia wszysczy poszli na śniadanie a potem pożegnali Aragorna, który ruszył znów w drogę. Czkawka i reszta jego przyjaciół chodzili i podziwiali kunszt elfickiej architektury. Czkawka i Astrid weszli do jednego z budynków, weszli po schodach i znalezli leżący na dłoniach posągu zniszczony miecz. Astrid podeszła i wzięła w ręce kawałek miecza i dotknęła jego konca przez co się skaleczyła. Astrid-Ała, niesamowite wciąż jest ostry. Odłożyła go na miejsce, gdy zauważyła że Czkawka patrzy się na jakieś malowidło przedstawiąca walkę człowieka z jakąs potężną postacią. Czkawka- Czyżby to jest Sauron? I W tym momencie przyszła Arwena. Arwena- Tak to jest Sauron. Astrid-A kim jest ten człowiek na obrazie? Arwena-A to jest Isildur. To własnie on ściągnął pierścien z ręki Saurona, ale niestety nie zniszczył go-powiedziała smutno. Czkawka-Dlaczego? Arwena-Ponieważ uległ jego mocy i go zachował, co ściągneło na niego śmierć. Czkawka- To co ty mówisz jest straszne powiedział. Astrid- Jak pierścien może niszczyć innych? Arwena - To nie jest zwykły pierścien, to jest pierścien władzy ukuty przez Saurona w Górze Przeznaczenia. Przelał w nim całą swą złość, nienawiść i żądze władania wszelkim życiem. Pierścien słucha się tylko swego twórcy. Czkawka- A jak go zniszczyć.Arwena-Trzeba go wrzucić w ogien Góry Przeznaczenia. To jedyny sposób. Zrobiło to dużę wrażenie na nich. Potem wyszli i spotkali się z resztą. Opowiedzieli o tym co widzieli i słyszeli. Na reszcie zrobiło do olbrzymie wrażenie. Poszli sobie usiąść i porozmawiać o dawnych przygodach. Rozdział 4 Rada się zbiera. Miesiąć póżniej pewnego dnia do Rivendell przybyli Aragorn z Samem, Merrym i Pippinem. Czkawka i reszta kompanii ich zobaczyła i podeszła zobaczyć kto przybył. Ucieszyli się, ponieważ wsród nich poznali Aragorna. Czkawka spytał się co ich sprowadza. Aragorn- szedłem z czwórką hobbitów, wsród których był Frodo Baggins mający jedyny pierścien. Ślędzik- Ale hobbitów jest trzech, gdzie podział ten Frodo. Czyżby on nie żyje? Aragorn- Nie. Żyje wiozła go Arwena. Nagle odezwał się Sączysmark- widziałem jak wiozła kogoś na koniu, a potem wniosła do tamtego budynku. ' Blondwłosy hobbit słysząć to wybiegł z gruby i poszedł do owego budynku. Czkawka spytał się- Kto to był?Aragorn powiedział- Był to Sam, przyjaciel i sługa Froda. A to są jego Kuzyn Merry Brandybuck i jego przyjaciel Pippin Took. Czkawka- miło mi ja nazywam się Czkawka Haddock a to moi przyjaciele: Moja dziewczyna Astrid Hofferson oraz moi przyjaciele: Sączysmark Jorgenson, Śledzik Ingerman oraz Bliżniaki Thormston Szpadka i Mieczyk. Hobbici- miło was poznać. Czkawka- No to może opowiedzie, co was spotkało. Aragorn- dobrze, ale może gdzieś usiądzmy. Poszli usiąść na pobliską ławkę. Zaczęli opowiadać,co ich spotkało a najciękawszą fragment uważali przygodę z Tomem Bombadilem i jego żoną Złotą Jagodą.' : Póżniej cała ekipa poszła zobaczyć, co z Frodem. Gdy weszli do budynku zobaczyli Gandalfa i Sama przy łóżku Froda. Gdy Gandalf ich zobaczył ucieszył się. Gandalf- Witajcie, co u was słychać. Wszyscy-dobrze. Nagle Frodo się obudził i zobaczył wszystkich. Frodo-Gandalfie co cię zatrzymało? Gandalf- Zatrzymała mnie pewna sprawa powiedział tajemniczo czarodziej. Frodo- Jest i Sam. A kim są tamci ludzie? zapytał. Popatrzył na nich a najbardziej zwrócił wzrok na Astrid, która wyglądała bardzo pięknie. Gandalf- Są to przyjaciele z innego wymiaru. Nazywają się: Czkawka,Astrid,Sączysmark,Śledzik, Szpadka oraz Mieczyk mówiąć to pokazywał kolejno na ludzi. Czkawce nie podobało się jak Frodo patrzy na Astrid. Był o nią trochę zazdrosny. Wtem wszedł Elrond. Wtem powiedział widzę że wracasz do zdrowia, Do dobrze. Uśmniechną się po czym wyszedł. Gandalf: Rozmiawiałem z Elrondem, dzisiaj będzie narada w sprawie pierścienia. Przybędzie wiele osób. Prosze żebyście przyszli. Czkawka- Dobrze Gandalfie, przyjdziemy. Po czym wyszli porozmawiać z Merrym i Pippinem. : Niedługo potem zaczęli przybywać przybyrze. Między innymi elfowie z Mrocznej Puszczy, krasnoludy z Ereboru i ludzie z Gondoru. Wszyscy usiędli na swoich miejscach. Przyszli też Czkawka,Astrid,Sączysmark,Śledzik oraz Bliżniaki.Erlond przemówił Przyjaciele z daleka i starzy znajomi, zgromadziliśmy się w sprawie Jedynego Pierścienia. Wywołało to spore zamieszanie wsród zebranych. Erlond zwrócił się do Froda. Erlond- Frodo połóż go na środku. Hobbit wstał i położył pierścien. W międzyczasie Szpadka gapiła się na Legolasa. Szpadka (w myślacg) Łal jakie ciacho. Chciałbo się go schrubać. Patzryła się na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Legolas to zauważył, ale pokręcił tylko wzrokiem. Jednak jak zobaczył Astrid pomyslał- Całkiem ładna. W tym czasie gdy Frodo położył pierścien i usiadł z powrotem odezwał się Boromir-A więć to jest zguba Isildura. Powininśmy użyć go jako broni przeciwko Sauronowi. Nagle odezwał się Aragorn: Nie posłucha żadnego z nas. Pierścien zna jednego pana. Wtem Boromir powiedział A skąd zwykły strażnik może to wiedzieć. Nagle Legolas powiedział - To nie jest zwykły strażnik. Jest to Aragorn syn Aratorna. Jesteś mu winien posłużenstwo. Na to Boromir- Gondor nie potrzebuje króla. Nagle Czkawka się odezwał - możecie się nie kłócić i zwrócić uwagę na ważniejszą sprawę. Boromir dopiero zwrócił uwagę na 6 przybyszów. Boromir- A ty kim jesteś i kim są ci twoi towarzysze? zapytał. Czkawka wstał i powiedział- Zwiem się Czkawka syn Stoica a to jest moja dziewczyna Astrid oraz moi przyjaciele Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz Bliżniacy, Szpadka i Mieczyk. powiedział po czym usiadł. : Rozdział 5 Powstanie Drużyny Pierścienia i wyruszenie do Mordoru. : Elrond: Pierścien trzeba zniszczyć. Nagle Gimli wstał i powiedział No to go zniszcze i uderzył toporem o pierścien. Został odrzucony z 5 metrów a sam pierścien nie został nawet zarysowany. Z topora Gimliego zostały tylko kawałki. Przyjaciele zobaczyli wtedy że pierścien rzeczywiście jest prawie niezniszczalny. Wtem Elrond pzremówił Pierścien można tylko zniszczyć tylko wrzuczająć w szczeline zagłady. Potem doszło do kłótni między elfami, krasnoludami a ludzmi o to kto to zrobi. Wtem Frodo powiedział- Ja to zrobię chociarz nie znam drogi. Gandalf się ucieszył i poparł Froda. Aragorn wstał i powiedział do Froda- Masz mój miecz. Legolas powiedział- Masz mój łuk a Gimli- Masz mój topór. Czkawka wstał i powiedział Masz moje piekło. Boromir odezwał się- Skoro rada podjęła taką decyzje Gondor ją wesprze. Astrid razem z resztą przyjaciół powiedzieli I my wesprzemy Froda w jego misjii. Nagle pzrybiegł Sam do Froda i powiedział- Bezemnie pan Frodo nie pójdzie. Przybiegli też Merry i Pippin i powiedzieli- My takżę z nim pójdziemy. Elrond więc rzekł- 15 towarzyszy. Niech tak będzie! Będziecie Drużyną Pierścienia! Pippin powiedział- Świetnie! Gdzie więc idziemy? Na co wszyscy się uśmiali. : Członkowie Drużyny zaczęli przygodowania do wyruszenia ku Mordorowi. Aragorn dał Czkawce, Sączysmarkowi miecze a Śledzikowi oraz Blizniakom krótkie topory. Tymczasem Astrid poszła poznać lepiej pozostałych członków. Zinteresował ją szczególnie pewien blondwłosy elf. Postanowiła więć podejść do niego i przywitać. Astrid-Część jak masz na imię po ja nazywam się Astrid Hofferson? Legolas-Mam na imię Legolas syn Thranduila książe Mrocznej Puszczy po czym się do niej uśmiechnią. Astrid się trochę zarumieniła. Jeszcze trochę porozmawiali po czym poszła poznać człowieka i krasnoluda. Astrid- Witam jak macie na imię?-spytała. Ja mam na imię Boromir syn Denethora Namiestnika Gondoru. A ja nazywam się Gimli syn Gloina przybyłem spod Ereboru. Po rozmowie Astrid poszła porozmawiać z Czkawką. Astrid- I jak tam Czkawko?-zapytała. Czkawka-W miare dobrze po czym podszedł i pocałował bardzo namiętnie.Widział to Legolas i nie zdziwił się tym, ponieważ na naradzie powiedział że to jego dziewczyna. : Póżniej cała 15 pożegnała Elronda i ruszyła w drogę. Wtedy Frodo zapytał Gandalfa-którendy do Mordoru? Gandalf odpowiedział - kierunek południowy wschód. Gandalf prowadził drużynę ku przełeczy Caradras. Między czasie Astrid myślała o tym ostatnim pocałunku. Czkawka pocałował ją z taką pasją że aż na samą myśl nogi miały z waty. Sączysmark rozmawiał Gimlim na temat krasnoludów a kokretnie na temat ich broni Śledzik rozmawiał z Gandalfem na temat miejsca do którego szli, Bliżniaki jak zwykle myslały co by tu rozwalić, Czkawka rozmawiał z Aragornem na temat tego czy w ich świecie żyją smoki a Astrid poszła pogadać z Legolasem. Czkawke trapiło jednak jedna rzecz o której usłyszał od Gandalf, że jeśli Sauron otrzyska pierścien to nie tylko podbije Śródziemie to również ich świat zostanie zniszczony. Aragorn opowiedział Czkawkce że smoki zostały wychodowane przez Morgotha i są złe. Czkawka zaczął opowiadać o swoim życiu, o tym jak przez 15 lat był żle traktowany, jak złapał Szczerbatka i go nie zabił ale wytresował, o tym jak stał się najlepszy na smoczym szkoleniu, jak Astrid dowiedziała o jego sekrecie i zabrał ją na lot, jak go pocałowała itd. Potem jak 5 lat póżniej jak odnalazł swoją matkę i jak stracił ojca walcząć z Drago i jak został wodzem. Aragorn musiał przyznać że nie miał łatwo w życiu. : Tymczasem Astrid rozmawiała z Legolasem. Legolas- Pochodzę z Mrocznej Puszczy dokładniej z Leśniego Królestwa a moim ojcem jest Thranduil. Astrid- Mieszkam na Berk gdzie przez ponad 100 lat zabijano smoki do czasu gdy mój chłopak Czkawka nie wytresował Nocną Furię i zabił Czerwoną Śmierć. Legolas- Astrid. Astrid-Tak? Legolas-Jak tak się uśmiechasz to wyglądać jeszcze ładnie. Astrid-Dziękuje Legolasie mówiąć to zarumieniła się trochę. Widział to Czkawka, który się czuł zazdrosny o Astrid ale narazie nić nie mówił. : Rozdział 6 Przełęcz Caradras. : Drużyna postanowiła trochę odpocząć i usiadła wsród głazów. Boromir uczył walki Merrego i Pippina a Sączysmark i Mieczyk im kibicowali. Śledzik rozmawiał z Szpadką, Astrid usiadła obok Czkawki, który był wyrażnie tym zadowolony. Frodo i Sam rozmawiali, Aragorn palił fajkowe ziele i patrzył na walkę człowieka z hobbitami a Legolas wstanął na najwyżym głazem i spoklądał w dal. Boromir zranił Merrego w ręke wieć obaj hobbici się na niego rzucili. Aragorn, Sączysmark, Mieczyk a nawet Boromir sie z tego śmiałi, chociaż ostatni leżał przygnieciony i łaskotany przez hobbitów. Nagle Legolas zawołał-Coś się do nas zbliżą. Gimli-To tylko chmura. Aragorn- Wcale nie. To krebainy z Dunlandu, szpiedzy Saurmana. Musimy się ukryć. Po czym wszyscy zaczęli ścierać ślady swojego pobytu. Sączysmark zgasił i przykrył ognisko. Wszyscy ukryli się do czasu aż ptaki nie poleciały dalej.Kiedy wszyscy już wyszli Gandalf powiedział- Zachodni gościniec jest patrolowany. Nie mamy innego wyjścia jak ruszyć ku przęłeczy Caradras. : Po długim marszu weszli na przęłecz gdy nagle Frodo się przewrócił. Pomógł mu wstać Aragorn i wtedy hobbit zobaczył że niema pierścienia. Obaj widzieli że leży na śniegu z którego podnosi go Czkawka, który przypatrywał się owemu pierścienowi. Aragorn powiedział- Czkawka oddaj pierścien Frodowi. Czkawka nie mógł się zdecydować czy oddać pierścien czy go zatrzymać. Bowiem pierścien zaczął go kusić. Nagle Aragorn powiedział głośnio Czkawka. Aż się wszyscy odwrócili i spoglądali na tą trójkę. Czkawka oprzytomniał i oddał pierścien Frodowi mówiąć-proszę mi nanim nie zależy. Oddająć owy przedmiot ręka mu drzała. Po czym wszyscy ruszyli w dalszą drogę. W trakcie przeprawy zaskoczyła ich burza śnieżna. Astrid osłoniła głowę kapturem przed śniegem. Wszyscy oprócz Legolasa mało co widzieli przez śnieg gdy nagle usłyszeli zawistny głos. Gandalf go poznał. Gandalf-To Saruman! próbuje zrzucić na nas górę. Tymczasem na szczycie Orthanku biały Czarodziej śpiewem wypełnionym mocą chciał ich zasypać śniegem. Drużyna w trakcie coraz gorszej drogi nagle zobaczyła jak piorun walnął w zboczę i zrzucił śnieg na nich. Śledzik krzyknął- Lawina! kryć się. Po czym wszyscy kryli się przy ścianie, gdy śnieg ich zasypiał. : Gdy już lawina ustała, drużyna wyszła że śniegu i zaczęła rozmawiać. Gandalf powiedział- Musimy poszukać innej drogi. Przez tą przełecz nie przejdziemy. Boromir- Idzmy przez Bramę Rohanu. Na to Aragorn-Nie zbyt blisko Isengardu. Gimli na to-Idzmy przez kopalnię Morii gdzie rządzi mój kuzyn Balin. Gandalf- Nie szedł bym tą drogą, chyba gdybym nie miał wyjścia. Nagle Czkawka się wtrącił- Może się wreszcię zdecydujęcie? Gandalf-Niech powiernik pierścienia zadecyduję. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Froda. Frodo po krótkiej chwili zadecydował-Ruszmy ku Bramie Rohanu. Gandalf na to-Niech tak będzie. Po czym zaczął prowadzić resztę zejściem z przełęczy. : Rozdział 7 Droga do Wrót : Gdy drużyna zeszła z gór na równinę niedaleko dawnego Eregionu. Postanowili tu odpocząć i rozbić obóz na noc. Sączysmark i Śledzik poszli nazbierać drewna na ognisko, Gandalf je rozpali, Bliżniaki poszli po wodę znajdującą w pobliskim stawie,przy okazji ciąglę się kłócąc, kto lepiej niesie wiadro, Aragorn usiadł i zapalił fajkowe ziele razem z Gandalfem, myśląć czy dobrze zrobili wybierająć tą drogę. Czkawka,Astrid,Legolas i Gimli poszli na zwiad. Czkawka i Astrid na północ zbadać ewentualne ślady obecnośći wroga a Legolas i Gimli na południe zbadać czy nie ma śladów szpiegów Saurona czy Saurmana. Hobbici czekali chłopaków, którzy mają przynieść drewno, by przygodować posiłek, Boromir za to ostrzył miecz o kamień i patrzył co robią Aragorn i Gandalf. W duchu cieszył się, że idą dą drogą, ponieważ będzie szybciej w swym ukochanym mieśćie Minas Tirith. Tymczasem Czkawka i Astrid szli i wypatrywali śladów obecności wroga. W myślach chłopakach przypominał scene rozmowy swojej ukochanej z tym elfem.Widział jak się rumieniła. Postanowił porozmawiać o tym z dziewczyną. Czkawka-Astrid możemy teraz porozmawiać. : -A o czym spytała trzymająć mocniej swój topór : -O twojej rozmowie z Legolasem. Widziałem jak się rumieniłaś.Czy... Ty coś to niego czujeś : -Czkawka ja tylko ciebie kocham. Ja i Legolas jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Astrid patrzyła na Czkawke swoimi wielkimi, błekitnymi oczami w których chłopak widział, że mówi prawde. : -Ja też cie kocham. Po czym ją przytulił a potem pocałował. Para jeszcze sprawdziła, że niema wrogów po czym wrócili do obozu trzymająć za ręce. W tym samym czasie Legolas i Gimli sprawdzali na południu, czy nie ma śladów obecności orków. Legolas myślał sobie żę wolał by mieć patrol z piękną blondwłosą wojowniczką niż z krasnoludem. Nieprzepadał za krasnoludami od czasu incytentu z kompanią Thorina Dębowej Tarczy 60 lat temu. Podobne myśli miał krasnolud, tyle że wolał by mieć patrol nawet z bliżniakimi niż z spicouchym elfem. Ona także nieprzepadał za elfem od czasu tego gdy jego ojca i całą kompanie uwięził Thranduil. Szli tak przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, pominająć chrząkania Gimliego, które wydawał co jakiś czas. Nagle usłyszęli jakiś selest w krzakach. Momentalnie Legolas napiął łuk a Gimli uniósł topór. Wtem z krzaków wyskoczyła wiewiórka i pobiegła na drzewo. Obaj zapomnieli na chwilę o swoich uprzedzeniach i zaczęli się z tego śmiać. Gdy już sprawdzili tereń, postanowili wrócić do obozu. W obozie Sączysmark i Śledzik przynieśli drewno. Przy okazji Saczysmark chwalił się przed wszystkimi swoimi mięśniami. Gandalf wstał i rozpalił ognisko. Sam z Merrym już zaczęli gotować jedzenie, gdy przyszły bliżniaki z wodą. Co ciekawe nawet jej nie rozlały. Wkrótce przyszli Czkawka i Astrid trzymająć się za ręce. Aragorn, gdy ich zobaczył od razu przypomniał o swojej ukochanej Arwenie. Para już usiadła pzry ognisku a Czkawka zapytał- Co jest na obiad. Sam odpowiedział-chleb i kiełbasa. Wtem z zarośli wyszedł Legolas a z nim Gimli. Jak zobaczył, ze Astrid przytula się do Czkawki zrobił się zazdrosny. Wtem Gimli powiedział-Zostawcie coś dla nas. Po czym usiadł przy ognisku i zaczął jeść. Obok niego usiadł elf i zaczął jeść Lembas. Patrzył się na Astrid, a gdy ona popatrzyła na jego błekitne oczy, zobaczyła w nich radość ale i smutek a takżę jak dużo lat ma książe elfów. Legolas nikomu nie mówił, ale zauroczył sie piękną wojowniczką, chociaż wie że ona kocha tego człowieka. Gdy skończyli jeść, zbliżała się noc, więc postanowili tutaj nocować. Aragorn wyznaczył wartę złożonął z Boromira,Legolasa i Astrid. Gdy już wszyscy usneli wartownicy rozglądali po terenie i rozmawiali ze sobą.Boromir dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na Astrid i uznam że jest naprawdę piękna.Tymczasem Astrid rozmawiała z Legolasem na różne tematy min. opowiedziała o przygodach jej i reszty przyjaciół. Książe był pod wrażenia jej odwagi i oczywiście jej urody. Patrzyli sobie w oczy już chcieli się pocałować, gdy Boromir krzyknął- Wargowie atakują. Wszyscy się obudzili a Legolas i Astrid odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Wszyscy wyciągneli broń i zaczęła się walka. Pierwszy warg padł od strzały elfa. kolejni rzucili się na reszte. Kolejny powalił Astrid i chciał już ją zabić gdy wtedy Czkawka dzknął bestie prosto w brzuch i zabił. Zrzucił ciało martwego zwierza i pomógł jej wstać. Astrid- Dzięki. Czkawka- Nie za co Miledy. Gimli zabił dwóch za jednym zamachem. Czarodziej zapomocą magii podpalił kolejnego, który płonął jak pochodnia. Aragon z Boromirem zabili z cztery bestie. : Bliżniaki z pomocą Sączysmarka i Śledzika zabili kolejny dwóch.Hobbici zabili jednego. Nagle przywódca wskoczył na Legolas i już by go zabił, gdy wielki topór wpił się w głowę. Bestia padła martwa przed elfem. Legolas uśmiechem podziękował Dziewczynie, czym spowodował uśmiech na jej twarzy. Reszta wargów, widząć śmierć przywódzcy uciekli. Po walce drużyna sprawdziła czy nikt nie jest ranny. Jedynie Astrid była trochę ranna. Aragorn policzył że zabili z 13 wargów. Gdy przyjrzał się przywódcy, zobaczył pomalowany na brzuchu znak białej ręki. Zawołał Gandalfa. Gdy Gandalf zobaczył znak powiedział- Jest to znak Sarumana. Zebrali ciała w stos i zbalili je. Następnego dnia ruszyli dalej. : Kategoria:Opowiadania dwóch uniwersum